Gone
by shinigami sakura2000
Summary: Right after Survivor Series '97 Shawn goes back to his hotel and reflects. Realizing that his one mistake cost him the most important thing in his life. SLASH! Shawn/Bret


This fic is the result of being awake at three in the morning with a sugar high. Now since it's time for Survivor Series and I wanted to write a fic with these two, this idea just popped into my head. Now of course I know the history between Shawn and Bret, so don't try to flame me simply because you don't like the pairing. Other than that please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shawn, Bret, or any song mentioned here. As far as I know they own themselves. If they didn't well it'd just be odd.

Pairing: Shawn/Bret

Summary: Right after the Montreal Screwjob Shawn reflects and realizes that his one mistake cost him the most important thing in his life.

* * *

Shawn walked tiredly up to his hotel room. He couldn't believe what he'd done. He'd actually screwed over his lover for a lousy belt and a chance to remain at the top for a little while longer. He stood at the door for a few moments, slightly nervous about going in. He'd had Hunter stall for a while after they left the arena. He couldn't stand being there and having to continue to lie to Bret.

_**Gone  
**__**My love has gone away  
**__**Like the darkest night  
**__**I can still hear him say**_

He gathered his courage and went inside freezing in his tracks at what he saw. There in front of him was Bret moving around furiously as he packed his bags. Shawn stood silently, he'd figured this would happen. He wanted to say something, anything that would make Bret stop for even a moment. "Bret..." he started, when the hitman continued ignoring him, Shawn tried again. "Bret! Please wait a minute!"

Bret froze and looked up at him. His deep brown eyes which at one time showed Shawn nothing but warmth and love, were filled with hate and resentment. "Wait for what Michaels! For you to lie to me some more or for some sorry apology that you probably don't even mean!" Shawn flinched at the hurt tone in his lover's voice. He knew he'd screwed up big time, Bret never called him by his last name.

_**He would believe in our love  
**__**Till the end of time  
**__**He couldn't give reasons why  
**__**Deep in his heart**_

Shawn walked toward him, reaching out for him only to have his hand slapped away. "Bret you have to believe me! I had no choice it was either do that or my job." He shouted. "Do you really think I'd do this to you willingly!"

Bret sighed as he continued packing his things. "I can't believe you'd do this to me at all." he said softly. "Is being at the top really that much more important to you than I am Shawn?"

_**He was sure that our love would survive  
**__**But now here I cry  
**__**In the openness of the sky  
**__**I say to him goodbye**_

Shawn was shocked. He couldn't believe Bret thought that having power was more important than their relationship. Of course he hadn't exactly proved him wrong with the way he'd been acting lately. With the drugs, alcohol, and partying he realized he hadn't exactly been a model lover, but he was trying dammit!

"I can't believe you said that!" Shawn pulled the larger man closer and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you!! You have to know that your more important to me than any amount of money could ever be!"

_**I've always been the strongest one  
**__**Who could ever have known  
**__**He could bring the dawn  
**__**But now our love is gone**_

Bret snorted and pushed him back, "Do you really expect me to believe that after what happened tonight?! What kind of fool do you take me for!" He glared at him angrily. "If you haven't been able to tell already I'm done with you! I never want to see you pathetic face again!"

Anger took over in that moment and Shawn fired back without thinking, "This never would have happened if you would have just dropped the belt like Vince asked you too!" As soon as the words left his mouth he wished could have taken them back. Bret's eyes darkened and it seemed as if the temperature in the room had dropped a few degrees. He'd never seen Bret so angry before, and honestly it scared him.

_**Gone  
**__**My heart has gone away  
**__**In the midst of a storm  
**__**You can still hear me pray**_

"So all of this is my fault..." He started as he finished packing his things. "It's my fault that you decided that you had no other choice, but to screw me over! Did I force you to come to that ring tonight and cheat me out of my title? Did I force you to come to the arena and lie to me! Well did I?!!" Shawn remained silent. He knew everything Bret was saying was true. He didn't have to do it, he could have found someway to screw with the ending, but no he didn't do anything and look where it got him.

_**Asking for love to return  
**__**Oh show me the way  
**__**Will I ever be able to learn  
**__**Love doesn't come**_

Bret grabbed his bags and made his way to the door, only to have his path blocked by Shawn who stood in front of him. He grabbed Bret's arm, trying once again to keep him in the room. "Michaels, let me go now."

Shawn refused to let go, holding Bret's arm in a tight grip. "I know what I did was stupid and no amount of apologizing will make it right, but please don't go...I need you." he whispered.

_**He was sure that our love would survive  
**__**but now here I cry  
**__**In the openness of the sky  
**__**I say to him goodbye**_

Bret froze, Shawn's words sinking in. He wanted to believe the Texan so badly, but he knew he had to go. If Shawn could betray him like this, what would stop him from doing it again if Vince or anyone else asked him to. "Shawn..." He started. Shawn looked up at him, a small glimmer of hope showing on his face. "...For the last time I let me go. I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't let me leave you'll end up like Vince." he said coolly.

Defeated, Shawn let Bret's arm go and stepped out of his way. He could feel the tears began to fall as the man he loved more than life itself prepared to leave him, and the fact that it was all his fault made it even worse. The door opened and he looked back one more time as Bret stood in the door way. "I'm staying with Owen. When we get back to the states I'll send you all of your things back." When Shawn didn't respond he continued to speak, "I really hope your happy Shawn. I was ready spend the rest of my life with you, and then you break my heart."

_**I've always been the strongest one  
**__**Who could ever have known  
**__**He could bring the dawn  
**__**But now our love is gone**_

Bret reached in to his jean pocket and tossed Shawn a small jewelry box. He caught easily and stared at it for a moment before asking, "What is it?"

"Look for yourself." When he heard the soft gasp and then quiet sniffling he knew Shawn had opened it. "I want you keep that, just has a reminder of what we could have had. Good bye Shawn." The door clicked as it closed and locked. Shawn couldn't believe he was alone again. After finally having someone to love him he had to go and do something to mess it up.

_**He was sure that our love would survive  
**__**but now here I cry  
**__**In the openness of the sky  
**__**I say to him goodbye**_

Shawn walked in a daze over to the bed where he and Bret had just made love the night before. He stared down at the small black velvet box in his hands and opened it again. Inside was a diamond ring with a small sapphire on either side showing the two years they had been together. Shawn felt the tears begin again and let them fall freely. He wanted nothing more than to believe his lover would come back to him and that this was nothing but a horrible nightmare. He kept glancing at the door, waiting to hear a knock or something to prove to him that Bret would be back. The door didn't open again.

_**I've always been the strongest one  
**__**Who could ever have known  
**__**He could bring the dawn  
**__**But now our love, his love is gone  
**__**He could bring the dawn  
**__**But now our love is gone**_

Please R and R because reviews make me happy!


End file.
